Many reports have appeared on the attempted specific targeting of tumor cells with monoclonal antibody-drug conjugates (Sela et al. in Immunoconjugates 189-216 (C. Vogel, ed. 1987); Ghose et al, in Targeted Drugs 1-22 (E. Goldberg, ed. 1983); Diener et al, in Antibody Mediated Delivery Systems 1-23 (J. Rodwell, ed. 1988); Pietersz et al, in Antibody Mediated Delivery Systems 25-53 (J. Rodwell, ed. 1988); Bumol et al, in Antibody Mediated Delivery Systems 55-79 (J. Rodwell, ed. 1988). Cytotoxic drugs such as methotrexate, daunorubicin, doxorubicin, vincristine, vinblastine, melphalan, mitomycin C, and chlorambucil have been conjugated to a variety of murine monoclonal antibodies. In some cases, the drug molecules were linked to the antibody molecules through an intermediary carrier molecule such as serum albumin (Garnett et al. Cancer Res. 46:2407-2412 (1986); Ohkawa et al. Cancer Immumol. Immunother. 23:81-86 (1986); Endo et al. Cancer Res. 47:1076-1080 (1980)), dextran (Hurwitz et al. Appl. Biochem. 2:25-35 (1980); Manabi et al. Biochem. Pharmacol. 34:289-291 (1985); Dillman et al. Cancer Res. 46:4886-4891 (1986); Shoval et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 85: 8276-8280 (1988)), or polyglutamic acid (Tsukada et al. J. Natl. Canc. Inst. 73:721-729 (1984); Kato et al. J. Med. Chem. 27:1602-1607 (1984); Tsukada et al. Br. J. Cancer 52:111-116 (1985)).
A wide array of linker technologies has been employed for the preparation of such immunoconjugates, and both cleavable and non-cleavable linkers have been investigated. In most cases, the full cytotoxic potential of the drugs could only be observed, however, if the drug molecules could be released from the conjugates in unmodified form at the target site.
One of the cleavable linkers that has been employed for the preparation of antibody-drug conjugates is an acid-labile linker based on cis-aconitic acid that takes advantage of the acidic environment of different intracellular compartments such as the endosomes encountered during receptor mediated endocytosis and the lysosomes. Shen and Ryser introduced this method for the preparation of conjugates of daunorubicin with macromolecular carriers (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 102:1048-1054 (1981)). Yang and Reisfeld used the same technique to conjugate daunorubicin to an anti-melanoma antibody (J. Natl. Canc. Inst. 80:1154-1159 (1988)). Recently, Dillman et al. also used an acid-labile linker in a similar fashion to prepare conjugates of daunorubicin with an anti-T cell antibody (Cancer Res. 48:6097-6102 (1988)).
An alternative approach, explored by Trouet et al. involved linking daunorubicin to an antibody via a peptide spacer arm (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 79:626-629 (1982)). This was done under the premise that free drug could be released from such a conjugate by the action of lysosomal peptidases.
In vitro cytotoxicity tests, however, have revealed that antibody-drug conjugates rarely achieved the same cytotoxic potency as the free unconjugated drugs. This suggested that mechanisms by which drug molecules are released from the antibodies are very inefficient. In the area of immunotoxins, conjugates formed via disulfide bridges between monoclonal antibodies and catalytically active protein toxins were shown to be more cytotoxic than conjugates containing other linkers. See, Lambert et al. J. Biol. Chem. 260:12035-12041 (1985); Lambert et al. in Immunotoxins 175-209 (A. Frankel, ed. 1988); Ghetie et al. Cancer Res. 48:2610-2617 (1988). This was attributed to the high intracellular concentration of glutathione contributing to the efficient cleavage of the disulfide bond between an antibody molecule and a toxin. Despite this, there are only a few reported examples of the use of disulfide bridges for the preparation of conjugates between drugs and macromolecules. Shen et al. described the conversion of methotrexate into a mercaptoethylamide derivative followed by conjugation with poly-D-lysine via a disulfide bond (J. Biol. Chem. 260:10905-10908 (1985)). In addition, a few reports described the preparation of conjugates of the trisulfide-containing toxic drug calicheamicin with antibodies (Hinman et al, 53 Cancer Res. 3336-3342 (1993), Hamann et al., Bioconjugate Chem., 13, 40-46 (2002), Hamann et al., Bioconjugate Chem., 13, 47-58 (2002)).
One reason for the lack of disulfide linked antibody-drug conjugates is the unavailability of cytotoxic drugs that bear a sulfur atom containing moiety that can be readily used to link the drug to an antibody via a disulfide bridge. Furthermore, chemical modification of existing drugs is difficult without diminishing their cytotoxic potential.
Maytansinoids are highly cytotoxic drugs. Maytansine was first isolated by Kupchan et al. from the east African shrub Maytenus serrata and shown to be 100 to 1000 fold more cytotoxic than conventional cancer chemotherapeutic agents like methotrexate, daunorubicin, and vincristine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,111). Subsequently, it was discovered that some microbes also produce maytansinoids, such as maytansinol and C-3 esters of maytansinol (U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,042). Synthetic C-3 esters of maytansinol and analogues of maytansinol have also been reported (Kupchan et al. J. Med. Chem. 21:31-37 (1978); Higashide et al. Nature 270:721-722 (1977); Kawai et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 32:3441-3451 (1984)). Examples of analogues of maytansinol from which C-3 esters have been prepared include maytansinol with modifications on the aromatic ring (e.g. dechloro) or at the C-9, C-14 (e.g. hydroxylated methyl group), C-15, C-18, C-20 and C-4,5.
The naturally occurring and synthetic C-3 esters of maytansinol can be classified into two groups:
(a) C-3 esters with simple carboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,870; 4,265,814; 4,308,268; 4,308,269; 4,309,428; 4,317,821; 4,322,348; and 4,331,598), and
(b) C-3 esters with derivatives of N-methyl-L-alanine (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,230; 4,260,608; 5,208,020; and Chem. Pharm. Bull. 12:3441 (1984)).
Esters of group (b) were found to be much more cytotoxic than esters of group (a).
Maytansine is a mitotic inhibitor. Treatment of L1210 cells in vivo with maytansine has been reported to result in 67% of the cells accumulating in mitosis. Untreated control cells were reported to demonstrate a mitotic index ranging from between 3.2 to 5.8% (Sieber et al. 43 Comparative Leukemia Research 1975, Bibl. Haemat. 495-500 (1976)). Experiments with sea urchin eggs and clam eggs have suggested that maytansine inhibits mitosis by interfering with the formation of microtubules through the inhibition of the polymerization of the microtubule protein, tubulin (Remillard et al. Science 189:1002-1005 (1975)).
In vitro, P388, L1210, and LY5178 murine leukemic cell suspensions have been found to be inhibited by maytansine at doses of 10−3 to 10−1 μg/μl with the P388 line being the most sensitive. Maytansine has also been shown to be an active inhibitor of in vitro growth of human nasopharyngeal carcinoma cells, and the human acute lymphoblastic leukemia line CEM was reported inhibited by concentrations as low as 10−7 μg/ml (Wolpert-DeFillippes et al. Biochem. Pharmacol. 24:1735-1738 (1975)).
In vivo, maytansine has also been shown to be active. Tumor growth in the P388 lymphocytic leukemia system was shown to be inhibited over a 50- to 100-fold dosage range, which suggested a high therapeutic index; also significant inhibitory activity could be demonstrated with the L1210 mouse leukemia system, the human Lewis lung carcinoma system and the human B-16 melanocarcinoma system (Kupchan, Ped. Proc. 33:2288-2295 (1974)). Maytansinoids used in conjugates with cell-binding agents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,020 and 5,416,064 and in Chari et al., Cancer Res., 52: 127-131 (1992) and Liu et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 93: 8618-8623 (1996). In these conjugates, the cell-binding agent is linked via disulfide bonds to the maytansinoid DM1 [N2′-deacetyl-N-2′(3-mercapto-1-oxopropyl)-maytansine, 1, CAS Number: 139504-50-0, FIG. 1]
In the above patents, the maytansinoid drugs bearing acylated N-methyl-L-alanine side chains are of the formula 2a,b:
In formula 2a, 1 represents an integer from 1 to 10. Thus maytansinoids of the formula 2a have the sulfur atom connected to an unsubstituted methylene group (—CH2—S—). It is said that a sulfhydryl group in such a maytansinoid compound or a disulfide group in a disulfide-linked cell-binding agent-maytansinoid conjugate with such a maytansinoid is “non-hindered,” since there are no bulky substituents on the α-carbon next to the sulfhydryl or disulfide group, which cause steric hindrance. In formula 2b, m represents 0, 1, 2 or 3. Therefore, maytansinoids of the formula 2b also have the sulfur atom connected to an unsubstituted methylene group, except in the case where m=0, and R2=CH3 or CH2CH3. If m=0, then the maytansinoid bears one substituent on the carbon bearing the thiol functionality or a disulfide functionality after conjugation to a cell-binding agent via a disulfide bond. However, because in this case the sulfur atom is in the β position relative to a carbonyl group, these maytansinoids and conjugates of such maytansinoids with cell-binding agents via a disulfide bond were found to be unstable due to their propensity to undergo β-elimination.